


One Hour

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dystopia, M/M, Mike is a hooker, Prompt Fic, tons of clichés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dystopian, post-apocalyptic world, Mike is a hooker and Harvey buys him. For one hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for a prompt from the "Angsty Quotes Meme" on tumblr. [sosauffie](http://sosauffie.tumblr.com/) gave me this line:  
> "I just really need to have you here right now.".
> 
> This is what I came up with and it got a bit longer than I expected... Hope you like it, Sauffie! :D
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say Hi!

Mike plugs the headphones into his ears and switches his mp3 player to shuffle. Briefly wondering how long the batteries will last – the sun hasn’t been out in three days and it’s almost as dark as at midnight now, at ten, maybe eleven o’clock in the morning – he shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans and raises his shoulders against the chill.

He briefly contemplates smoking one of the few cigarettes he has left but he decides against it in the end. He is too tired to enjoy it properly and he is not going to waste it.

At least it was a good night. Well, in a manner of speaking. No injuries besides a few bruises, a little over a hundred bucks and an old-fashioned fob watch.

He leans against what is left of a street light and purses his lips, inhaling sharply through his nose. It’s already beginning to stink in the streets but he has to stay out for a little bit longer. The bed isn’t free yet. Closing his eyes he tries to will his body to relax.

“How much?”

The voice is warmer than they usually are, like rich, brown scotch, Mike thinks. His eyes still closed, he raises his shoulders even higher and turns his head the other way. 

“I’m off for the day.” He is surprised how raw and scratchy his own words sound in comparison to that warm voice and he clears his throat just in case.

“I can pay,” the warm voice says and Mike slowly pries his eyes open. “I have money.”

The man standing there before him is, and Mike has no other words for it, beautiful. Terrifyingly beautiful, even though his face is scruffy with a seven-day beard and even though his clothes are old and ragged. They are also clean, Mike notices, which is something you only very rarely see these days. 

“I’m not interested in money, dude,” Mike says and squints. Maybe the sun will come up today after all.

“I have something else,” the beautiful man says and tilts his head. His warm, open smile pierces right through Mike’s heart and he grits his teeth. Those are the most dangerous ones, the ones with the smiles.

“I doubt that anything you could possibly have to offer will be of any interest to—“

“I have chocolate,” the beautiful man cuts in, his words coming out a little too quickly for Mike’s taste. 

Mike straightens his back and tilts his head as well. “What kind?”

“Dark,” the other man answers, drawling his words. “Seventy five percent cocoa. The good one.”

Pursing his lips, Mike looks the beautiful man up and down. He has a nice body, fit but not too muscular, well toned and surprisingly not too skinny either. 

“And why should I believe you?”

Beautiful Man raises his chin a little, his eyes dark and open. At least seventy five percent, Mike thinks and unconsciously licks his lips.

“Because I am telling the truth.”

Mike kicks the gravel beneath his feet with the tip of his shoe and stares down at his feet for one or two seconds before he raises his head again and looks Beautiful Man straight in the eyes. “What are you, some kind of lawyer?”

“Something like that,” Beautiful Man answers, a faint smile on his lips. 

“I want fifty bucks. _And_ the chocolate. Two pieces,” Mike nods determinedly and shoves his hands back into his pockets. “And we finish within an hour. That’s my final—my _only_ offer. Take it or leave it.”

“I believe we have a deal,” the beautiful man says and a shiver runs through Mike’s body. He lets his eyes wander up and down the other man once more and when he shivers again, he bites his lips. Shit, he doesn’t need that.

He briskly nods and pries himself off of the lamp post. “Lead the way, then.”

The day starts late in this part of town and there are only very few people out on the streets when Mike walks behind the beautiful man, following him to god knows where. Again and again Mike turns his eyes to the skies but they remain dark. No sun. On their way to the ground in front of his feet his eyes brush over the beautiful man’s shoulders, his back and his ass. Again, Mike notices how well built that man is and again he shivers. 

They stop at a low hut and when the beautiful man pulls back the heavy curtain and motions for Mike to enter, Mike is surprised to find a relatively spacious, neat room inside. There’s a mattress, a table with four chairs and even a shelf with some books on the three lower boards. Pots and pans, glasses, plates, mugs and a jar with cutlery in it cover the two boards in the middle and on the upper ones are several stacks of neatly folded clothes. A well-worn hardcover volume with a bookmark between the pages, roughly in the middle, is lying next to the mattress and there is a proper feather bed and a pillow.

“Are you rich or something?” Mike asks, a suspicious note creeping into his voice, and takes another look around. When the other man doesn’t answer – he just stands next to the table and looks at Mike, which is a bit disconcerting, if Mike is perfectly honest, but he’d rather die than let that show – Mike raises his chin and speaks again. “I want to see the chocolate.”

“Of course.” Beautiful man nods and walks over to the shelf. He opens the lid of one of the pots and takes out a small package. It’s a little more than half a bar. “Here.” Carefully peeling away the wrapping, a layer of paper and a layer of very thin tinfoil, the beautiful man shows it to Mike, holding it so close in front of him that all Mike would have to do is stretch out his hand and—

“I want one piece now,” he says and grits his teeth together tightly. “Up front. Take it or leave it.”

“Okay.”

Like taking candy from a baby, Mike thinks and watches closely as Beautiful Man breaks first one bar off and then one piece. He hands the chocolate over to Mike who snatches it from his fingers as quickly as possible. Mike doesn’t need the other man to see the slight tremble in his hands. He listens to the crackling of the chocolate wrapping and the other man’s steps, the clink of the lid being put back onto the pot, staring at the small brown rectangle on his palm the whole time. He watches how it starts to melt, how a bit of the dark brown substance sticks to his palm.

“I don’t kiss on the mouth,” he says and looks up for the briefest of moments.

The beautiful man nods and takes a tentative step closer. “Okay,” he says and his voice has that warm, dark tone again. It matches the taste that fills Mike’s mouth when he slowly puts the piece of chocolate on his tongue. His eyes dart to the entrance of the hut, to the heavy curtain, and the other man’s eyes follow his.

“You can go if you want,” he says and Mike thinks of taking him up on that offer for a short moment. “You don’t have to—“

“We made a deal, dude,” Mike cuts in and savors the last traces of the chocolate in his mouth. He licks his lips and cringes. One could take that gesture the wrong way. One _could_. “I don’t welsh out of deals.”

“My name is Harvey,” the beautiful man says and Mike can see how a little bit of tension leaves his body. He must have thought Mike would run.

“Whatever,” Mike says and shrugs off his denim jacket. “Where do you want me?” He bows down to untie his shoes and when he looks up again, already toeing them off, Harvey is still standing there, motionless, looking at him. “Do you want me to strip or just take my clothes off?” He offers when Harvey still doesn’t say a word.

“Take off your clothes,” Harvey finally says and nods slowly. “Then come over here and help me undress.”

“Sure thing,” Mike replies and quickly takes off his shirt and trousers. He doesn’t wear any underwear, too much of a bother during work nights. Even though he doesn’t look at him, he can feel Harvey’s eyes on his body, wandering over his skin. Harvey is keeping up pretty well, he thinks, most other people at least gasp when they see the scars that cover his torso, his upper arms and his thighs.

He makes a quick way over to where Harvey is standing and starts to unbutton Harvey’s shirt, from the top to the bottom, and when he’s reached the last visible button he pulls at the shirt’s cloth and frees its hems from Harvey’s waistband. Harvey has undone the buttons at his wrists by then and the shirt slides over his shoulders and down his back and arms easily. Mike places it over the back of one of the chairs and tugs Harvey’s t-shirt free from the waistband as well before he lifts it and pulls it up and off.

As soon as he kneels down to unbutton and unzip Harvey’s trousers, Harvey’s hand is in his hair. Just a light touch, nothing to worry about. Mike pulls Harvey’s trousers and boxers down and undoes his shoelaces before Harvey steps out of the shoes and the trousers’ legs with an astonishing grace. He doesn’t even waver one bit, steadying himself only with the light touch of his hand to Mike’s head.

Harvey is already half hard when Mike looks up again and his cock twitches under Mike’s gaze. To his own surprise Mike wants to lick it, to feel it in his mouth, to mix its taste with the still lingering hint of cocoa on his tongue. He thinks about really doing it for a second or two but then he reigns himself in. He doesn’t even know if that is something Harvey would want.

Slowly rising to his feet, Mike locks eyes with Harvey and lets out a brief amused chuckle at the slight blush on Harvey’s cheeks.

“So, anything special you want?” He asks, trying to sound light and calm.

“Yeah,” Harvey answers after just the briefest of pauses and Mike flinches inwardly. Shit, he’s too experienced, too case-hardened to make a rookie mistake like that.

“Listen, dude, no knives, okay?” He can feel Harvey’s eyes on his body again and he wants to make that one clear from the beginning. “I don’t really enjoy—“

“No,” Harvey interrupts quickly, and Mike bites his lips. “No, no, none of that. Just—“

Harvey blushes again and Mike scoffs. How bad can it be if he blushes like a school boy?

“Come on, dude, you can tell me,” he coaxes and runs his palm over Harvey’s shoulder and down his arm, a trail of goose bumps following in its trail. “Do you want to piss on me? You can do that if you want to. For one more piece of that chocolate of yours I’ll even let you fuck me without a condom.”

He repeats the light caress when Harvey still doesn’t say anything. “Come on, tell me.”

“I just—“ Harvey swallows and raises his own hand to cup Mike’s jaw. “I want you to say my name when we—When I fuck you. When—when I’m close.” He brushes over Mike’s cheekbone with his thumb and Mike leans into the touch a little. Harvey seems to like that because Mike can feel how the tip of his almost fully erect dick briefly nudges against Mike’s thigh.

“This is not some kind of romance, buddy,” Mike murmurs, turning his head to touch his lips to Harvey’s palm for a moment. “We are not making love or something. Don’t mistake this for something it is not. This is business. Fucking. Just so we’re clear.” You can’t be careful enough with some people. The last thing Mike needs is some deluded, love-sick nutjob with a rescue complex.

“Clear,” Harvey echoes and lets his fingertips run over Mike’s lips. “Clear,” he repeats with a nod when Mike’s eyes meet his questioningly.

“Good,” Mike says and nods towards the mattress. “You want to go lie down for a bit?”

Harvey shakes his head and Mike wonders if he wants him on the table instead. 

“You said you didn’t kiss—I get that,” Harvey hurries to add when Mike tenses under his touch. “I _get_ that, but—But would it be okay if I kissed you a bit? Not on the mouth, just—Just your skin?”

“Sure thing,” Mike says, raising his eyebrows, even though the thought of Harvey doing that makes him a little queasy. “Whatever makes you happy, man. But remember,” he adds, just to make sure, “we finish within an hour. And that hour starts now.”

“Yeah,” Harvey whispers and his eyes begin to roam Mike’s body, his shoulders, his chest, up again to his throat, down his shoulders again and along his arms. “Turn around.”

Mike complies and feels the weight of Harvey’s eyes on his back as well, travelling over the planes of his shoulder blades and down his spine, over his ass cheeks and along the cleft. This is where Harvey touches him first, a single finger, tracing the line of his cleft ever so lightly. 

“You are very beautiful,” Harvey murmurs and Mike can feel his warm breath against the nape of his neck.

“Yeah,” he breathes and arches his back as Harvey’s fingers travel up his spine. “You like that, don’t you? You like my nice, lean body…”

“Yes,” Harvey says and his voice sounds sure and steady all of a sudden. “I do. I like that very much.”

Mike knows that he probably shouldn’t but he closes his eyes and hums softly under his breath nevertheless. 

“I like that very much,” Harvey repeats, a little quieter this time, and a moment later his lips make contact with the skin covering Mike’s shoulder. “I want you so much.” His hands run down Mike’s arms and he takes Mike’s hands in his as he continues to cover Mike’s shoulders and shoulder blades with soft kisses, letting his lips brush over the nape of Mike’s neck and down his throat and along his shoulders again and again.

Those are the last words they speak for a long time. Just little hisses and, later, small moans fall from their lips as Harvey keeps caressing Mike’s body with the utmost care and reverence. Mike feels himself harden and even thought the thought that he probably shouldn’t, that this is somehow wrong, deeply wrong, crosses his mind more than once it disappears again and again under the gentle touches of Harvey’s fingertips, palms and lips. 

Mike is fully erect and incredibly aroused by the time Harvey guides him down onto the mattress and pulls the feather bed aside. His breathing hitches and he can feel how a drop of pre-come seeps from his slit when Harvey settles between his open legs, kneeling there, looking at him with hooded eyes. 

When Harvey leans sideways and reaches for something lying next to the mattress, Mike frowns and when he can see what it is that Harvey has picked up – a condom and a tube of lubricant – he shakes his head and smiles a little. 

“I appreciate the condom, man,” he says and frowns again at the sound of his own voice. “But you don’t need to—I mean I am already—I mean, still—and you don’t have to—“

“Yes, I do,” Harvey says when Mike falls silent, and his gaze drops down between Mike’s legs. “I want to.”

Mike shrugs and tries to will his body to relax. “Whatever,” he says. “It’s your time.”

Harvey just nods and begins to prepare Mike by squeezing a generous amount of the clear gel onto his fingertips and running them over Mike’s exposed entrance. He takes his time preparing Mike and as the minutes pass by the uncomfortable feeling that had settled in Mike’s stomach fades away. By the time Harvey rolls the condom over his dick, Mike is quivering with need and he can’t wait to feel that dick inside of him.

Harvey enters him slowly, carefully, and his eyes never leave Mike’s until he is fully sheathed. It is Mike who looks away first, biting his lips and fisting the fabric of the sheets in his hand.

“Does it hurt?” Harvey whispers and Mike says _No_ but nods as if in a trance and when Harvey tries to withdraw again, his hands fly to the small of Harvey’s back and Mike shakes his head.

“No, it doesn’t hurt.”

It does, but in a way Mike has never experienced before, a way he doesn’t have the words to describe. “Feels good,” he breathes and Harvey starts to move inside of him, starts to fuck him slowly and steadily until Mike thinks he’ll go insane if someone – he, Harvey, someone – doesn’t touch his dick soon. He arches his back, meeting, no, _chasing_ Harvey’s movements, and when Harvey’s hips stutter and he can feel Harvey’s dick twitch inside of him, a low moan escapes his lips, so he bites them to stifle the noise.

“It’s okay,” Harvey whispers and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, steadying his movements. “It’s okay, you can—“

“Touch me,” Mike presses through his teeth and turns his head away. “For fuck’s sake, touch me.”

Now it’s Harvey’s time to bite his lips and he furrows his eyebrows in concentration as his fingers slowly close around Mike’s throbbing dick.

“Like this?”

“Fuck,” Mike hisses as his dick twitches in Harvey’s grip and his fingers dig into Harvey’s ass cheeks _hard_. “Fuck.” He swallows thickly and shakes his head once before he finally looks up and his eyes meet Harvey’s. “Please—“

Harvey gasps and starts moving his hand up and down Mike’s dick along with the sure, steady thrusts of his hips and before Mike knows it Harvey’s fingers are wet with his pre-come. 

His head is swimming and he holds on to Harvey for dear life when Harvey gradually speeds up his thrusts and shiver after shiver runs through both their bodies. It’s a little as if the borders between them are slowly dissolving and the difference between the two of them starts to fade away. 

Mike has never been so scared in his life so when his and Harvey’s eyes meet once more there is just one word on his mind and lips.

“No.”

Harvey doesn’t flinch and doesn’t waver. He just keeps fucking into Mike and taking him apart with his movements and the touch of his hand.

“Say my name,” he whispers and a shiver runs through Mike’s body the moment he speaks those words.

“No,” Mike repeats and he isn’t even sure what he’s rejecting, what he is denying Harvey with that word. 

“Say my name,” Harvey says again and his hips stutter and his dick swells even more, Mike can feel that. “I’m so close, I can’t—Please, say my name…“

Mike’s breathing catches in his throat and his chest constricts and he has to force the word out, has to draw it from the depths of his self and push it over his lips and he doesn’t want to hear himself say it, he really doesn’t, but it fills every fiber of his being and it drowns everything else.

“Harvey.”

His climax takes him by surprise and the destruction that follows in its wake takes his breath away. He pulses between their bodies, covering Harvey’s fingers with his hot, white come, and he can feel Harvey coming as well, spilling deep inside of him, and he loses all sensation of time and space and it seems to go on forever, the emptying himself, the holding his breath.

He ends it with reaching for the nape of Harvey’s neck and pulling him close, by covering Harvey’s lips with his own, by fucking Harvey’s mouth with his tongue and by offering his mouth to Harvey in return.

They both moan and whimper into the kiss, clinging to each other, breathing into each others’ mouths until the waves of their orgasms slowly subside. 

Mike knows that Harvey wants to hold him afterwards but when Harvey pulls out and moves to take off the condom, Mike scoots away a little, covering his eyes with his arm. He can feel Harvey lie down next to him and listens to his erratic breathing for a little while.

“I am sorry,” Harvey says, voice all hoarse and scratchy. “I didn’t mean to—“

Mike squeezes his eyes shut tightly for a moment, so tightly he sees stars, and brings his hand to his stomach.

“Well, this might just have been one of the best fucks I’ve ever had,” he says, trying to sound light and carefree. His fingers are playing with the come on his lower belly, tracing lazy patterns on his skin. “And that includes that Forstman guy, so—“

He opens his eyes again and turns to look at Harvey, who is still trying to calm his breathing, eyes closed and the rosy hue of climax slowly fading from his throat and chest.

He props himself up on one eyebrow and grins. “So well done, dude.”

When he slowly begins to rise and to scramble to his feet, Harvey’s hand catches his wrist. 

“Don’t,” Harvey says and opens his eyes. “Stay.”

“One hour, dude, that’s what we agreed on.” Mike averts Harvey’s eyes and tries to pull his hand free but Harvey holds on. “The hour is up.”

“What—“ Harvey gives his wrist a light squeeze before he lets go. “What would another hour cost me?” He swallows and blinks before he speaks again. “You can have the rest of the chocolate and I think I can get another bar, so you could have that as well, or—or anything else you find in here. Or that I can get for you.”

“Why?” Mike asks and stares down at Harvey, frowning.

“Because I just really need to have you here right now.” Harvey is biting his lips again and Mike’s suspicion rises.

“Tell me why and we can talk about the price,” Mike insists and this time it’s Harvey who averts his eyes. “The truth, remember?”

Harvey takes a deep breath before he speaks and as soon as he stars his eyes meet Mike’s again. “It’s my birthday today and I’ve wanted this for over a year now. Ever since the first time I saw you and I—“ He swallows again and traces a line over the back of Mike’s hand with the tip of his index finger. “Because I’ve always imagined that we’d lie here for a little while, together, afterwards. And we haven’t done that yet, so—“

Harvey falls silent but he holds Mike’s gaze, Mike has to give him that.

“That is a bit creepy,” Mike says and a small grin begins to form on his lips. “Don’t you think?”

“Maybe,” Harvey murmurs and traces his finger over Mike’s hand again. “Yes.”

“Oh, what the hell,” Mike grins and lies back down next to Harvey. “Happy birthday, creep.”

“Hmmm,” Harvey hums against the soft skin of Mike’s throat as he takes Mike into his arms and Mike relaxes into his embrace. “Thank you.”

“Mike,” Mike says and snuggles a little closer, placing a gentle kiss on Harvey’s lips. “My name is Mike.”

“I know,” Harvey murmurs and kisses Mike back. “I know that.”

“But why didn’t you—“

“Because you never gave it to me,” Harvey mouths against Mike’s lips and Mike briefly wonders how much sense that makes in a weird, twisted, _creepy_ way. 

“Uhuh,” he mumbles and yawns. “Okay.”

“Just stay a bit,” Harvey whispers as Mike’s eyes slowly flutter shut. “Mike.”

“Okay,” Mike says again or maybe he just thinks he does. He cannot be sure about that.

But he stays.

For an hour (sleeping in Harvey’s arms).

For the night (they fuck again (and again) and have chocolate for breakfast).

For a week (he lets Harvey have him on the table after all and he gets to blow Harvey as well (amongst other things)).

For a lifetime (he never leaves).

 

~fin~


End file.
